Stolen Heart
by DarkMousysGirl
Summary: Dark get's into a fight with Krad, nothing new there. But when Krad acidentally hits a girl who clams to be an old friend of Darks, then Dark and Daisuke's worlds are turned up side down. and the shocking truth about Riku is revealed.


Stolen Heart 

Chapter one

The sky at night was that of no other. Endless colors of idigo, black and vilot as far as the eyes could see. The only noise was that of a dark winged figure jetting across the sky. A purple haired man of about 17 flew to what seemed to be a hole in the clouds. Be for he could get his body into a positon so he could land, a bright beam of light speeded upward right in front of him.

'Hm…" smirked the dark winged man. 'Daisuke do you mind if I stop for a little while?" He thought, mentally talking to a red haired boy. ' Sure, just don't get hurt.' Returned the small boy.

Dark flew straight down at a bone breaking altitude. As he flew down, the shock wave from his desent parted the clouds. Another ball of energy shoot out from a small park. Dark, being the Legendary Phantom Thief, dodged the ball with grace and continued his fall. From where the last shoot was fired, flew a white winged, blonde haired figure.

"Dark, you will fall to night." Yelled the blonde haired man, about Darks age, taking out a white feather and shooting another energy ball.

Dark once again dodged the ball and used his wings to send a large wave of air at the white winged angel.

"Krad Krad Krad. When will you ever learn that I will never fall and there will always be Dark Mousy." Taunted Dark

Krad growled and flew at a great speed toward Dark. Dark moved a little to the left and dodged Krad. Just as he did, Dark turned around and kicked Krad on the back, sending him hurling toward the jungle gym.

After a period a time, when the dust cleared, the once monkey bars now looked like a bomb hit it. Krad slowly got up and wiped the trickal of blood of his face. Krad looked at Dark with great rage in his eyes.

He once again shoot a ball at Dark, and once again, Krad missed. Dark had flown just a little above Krad and hovered. Krad quickly looked up and shoot another ball. Dark moved to dodged the ball. Suddenly, he heared the flapping of wings right where the energy ball was heading. He looked back to see an unsuspecting figure gracefully flying to an unknown area.

Dark squinted his eyes to see what it was. To his suprise… he saw a girl of about 16 flying through the sky.

"KRAD! STOP! THAT GIRL IS GONNA GET HIT!" screamed Dark.

Dark watched with horror as the girl was hit, and sent falling to the ground. Dark flew to catch her, but was unsuccessful. He flew as fast as he could to the part of the park where she landed. When Dark got there, he found the girl uncontious and badly wounded.

She had long black hair that can down to her knees. She also had0 pale-tan skin that looked like Dark's. She wore a tight, black shirt that had no sleeves and showed her abdomen. On her stomach was a tattoo of a gray wing. She also wore baggy black pants, and boots with belts on them. What was strange to Dark was that her wing's were gray instead of black or white like Krad's.

"What happened to her? Did you do that Dark?" asked Krad with a serious look on his face when he finally got there. Dark looked at Krad with a 'oh my god are you kidding' look on his face. "What are you talking about? You're the only who shot the energy ball." Said the annoyed Dark.

"Yeah, but if you didn't dodge it, then you would be the one how was lieing her unconscious." Smirked Krad. Dark realized that Krad was not being serious and decided to take care of her himself. Dark quickly picked her up bridal style and flew her to a near by roof.

He laid her down and did some sort of healing magic that used very little of his strength. After about a minute, her eyes fluttered open, only to see Dark looking down at her.

"D…DARK!" She screamed. He quickly put a hand over hr mouth. "Shhh…"He said. "I don't want to be spotted."

"Get off of me you pervert!" she said, shoving him off her.

'Damn!' thought Dark, once again talking to Daisuke. 'This chick is really pissed at me. But I saved her?' Daisuke nodded 'She really does act very rude.' He returned.

"Ow!" she cried. Her cry was enough to make Dark snap out of his conversation with Daisuke and consintrate on reality. When he can back, he noticed that she was having trouble standing.

"Your hurt." Dark said dumbly. But she nodded after whipping a tear from her eye.

"Here, let me look at your leg." He said, bending down to help.

"No! You pervert!" She screamed again, this time kicking Dark in the face. A small bit of blood can from his lip, but he wipped it away on his sleeve.

"Don't worry I just want to take a look." Said again with great calmness. Once again she screamed no and kicked him in the mouth.

By now, Dark was beginning to get really pissed off at here.

"Listen." He began, pinning here to the ground. "All I want to do is check your anckle. You're having trouble standing so it could be life threatening. Do actually want to die when I could help you?" He yelled at her.

The fallen angel was fairly shocked by this. Dark, after her long time of silence, took of her boot and her sock and looked at her anckle. She squinted in pain when he touched one of her skin. When he touched her joint that connected two of her bones, she let out a scream of pain.

"Well…" Dark said.

"It's not life threatening, but it is broken." He concluded.

"It's fine." she said blushing.

"What's your name?" Dark asked with his famous smile that could make any girl tremble with nervousness.

"Sakuya." She muttered looking down.

"Sakuya?" Dark repeated "Cute name. I'm Dark Mousy, and this…" Dark said looking back at Krad, who was hiding behind a satalite dish (remember no on knows he excistes) "Is Krad." He said, with a look of disgust of his face.

The girl just smiled. When Dark saw her smile, for once he was the one blushing. She had a very cute smile. Even though it was against his nature, Krad blushed at her smile too.

"I already know who you both are." She said, still smiling. "You're the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark…" she said, pointing to him. "And you're the Demonic Angel Krad." She continued, again pointing.

"You've heard of us?" asked Krad, finally coming out from behind dish, realizing it was ok. "Heard of you? I've been watching you steal for 400 hundred years!"

Again, everything was silent. Dark's and Krad's mouth droped at least a mile. "You mean, you've been in that families body for 400 years like us?" Krad asked in what seemed to be a rush.

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Sakuya said in a bit of confusion. "Wait!" said Dark. "I think I remember you. Yeah, I do! You're the Angel of Dusk Sakuya!" He yelled. "Yeppy that's me." Sakuya said smiling again.

"Oh my god. I haven't seen you in 300 years." He said. Dark started smiling, not because he was trying to get something he wanted, like answers or stuff, but because he was happy to see an old friend.

"I know, it's great to see you to Krad." Sakuya said, looking over Dark's soulder. "You too I guess." He answered back.

"Dark, I'm over joyed to see you most of all." She smiled. Dark went in and hugged her. "I missed you too." He said. Then suddenly, Sakuya started becoming intesly warm, and she started sweating. "Sakuya. Are you ok?" Dark asked when he noticed what she was doing.

"Dark. Don't look at me." She said, covering her mouth. Suddenly, her voice was not her own. It sounded very familiar to Daisuke. 'No.' Daisuke said. 'It can't be.'

"Don't look! I'm transforming!" she screamed. Her hair became shorter and turned brown .She shrunk about a foot. Her eyes changed from deep blue to dark brown, and the tattoo on her stomach disappeared. When she looked up. Everyone gasped, including Krad and Satoshi.

The person they were looking at…was Riku!

End of Chapter one.

The world seemed to stand still. Everything seemed to not make sense. No one would believe that Riku was Sakuya. It seemed to be impossible. Riku looked down in sham. "I can explain." She began. "You see, when the sun goes down, or if I see a picture of a sunset, I transform into Sakuya, and when the sun rises, or if get hugged by a guy, I transform back into me. The only way I can get rid of Sakuya is if I get kissed in between sunrise and sunset." Riku explained, finally looking up.

"You know, I can totally relate." Dark said. He smirked and looked at Krad.

"Me too." Krad said with a very serious face.

"Really?" said Riku sarcasticly. "How?" she asked.

"Because…" He began. "I am part of Daisuke…" He finished with Daisuke's voice.

"And I'm part of Satoshi." Added Krad. "Ha! Dark part of Daisuke? Don't make me laugh." Riku was pretty amused by this. 'This suckers are so lieing.' Riku thought, mentally beginning a conversation with Sakuya.

'Riku. I think there telling the truth.' Said Sakuya. 'Yeah right.' Returned Riku. 'Riku, I'm part of you, so why can't Dark be part of Daisuke and Krad apart of Satoshi?" Sakuya asked, trying to make her point. 'I'll prove that there not Daisuke and Satoshi.' Muttered Riku.

"Prove it to me that you guys are Daisuke and Satoshi."

Dark smirked. "Fine…" He said standing up. "Just don't scream." Dark closed his eyes and thought of her. Riku watched in horror at what she saw.

Dark shrunk a foot, then his hair changed to a crimson red. His skin changed from a pale tan to just pale. His eyes changed from violet to red. The once skin-tight suit that Dark wore was now very baggy.

"D…DAISUKE." She screamed. "Riku, you have no idea how long I have had Dark in my head. He pretty much has a shrine in my mind about you." Said Daisuke. Riku didn't hear a word of it, All she did was stare in shock at Daisuke.

"AAHHH!" Screamed what sounded like Satoshi. Daisuke and Riku looked at Krad, who was in the middle of transforming back into Satoshi. He had already had Satoshi's eyes, and his hair was getting shorter. Eventually, His hair was blue and short and he shrunk about two feet. When the transformation was complete, Satoshi feel to his knee's.

Daisuke quickly ran to Satoshi to see if he was alright. Like Daisuke, Satoshi's attire was very lose. "Satoshi? You're Krad?" Riku asked, not believing her eyes. "Indeed, I am." Satoshi said calmly. "The transformation from me to Krad or Krad to me is very painful on my part." He said.

"I know…" Began Daisuke "you don't think any oft his is real. You think that at any moment you'll wake up and this will all be just a dream, but it's not." 'Riku he is right.' Said Sakuya. 'If it was a dream, I wouldn't be here in your mind right now.' Riku was in complete shock, and very soon, she had fainted.

When she woke up, she was in her room. She felt very dizzy. When she sat up, she noticed that her room was trashed with white and black feathers all over her floor. Riku lifted her hand, put it on her cheek, and pinched herself.

"Ow." She cried. Then, she giggled. "So I guess It's not a dream." She said, smiling. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to her large window.

'But if this is not a dream, then Daisuke is really Dark.' She thought. 'Your right Riku.' Said Sakuya. 'Daisuke is Dark. Sadly, Satoshi is Krad and that means that Satoshi must capture Dark.' She said.

'It is going to be painful to see Daisuke today.' Said Riku. She felt bad. 'Riku, I know how you feel.' Said Sakuya when she sensed Riku's feelings. 'I know you feel bad that you have the DNA to transform and Risa doesn't. But I think you should really tell her about the cures.' Riku left reality and into her mind. She eventually became completely consumed in her mind, enough to the point where she could have a conversation with Sakuya.

'Sakuya! Are you crazy? If I told Risa about you, she would never want to speak to me again." Answered Riku. 'Yeah but if you do this for tol ong and she finds out then she wound never speak to you for sertain.' Said Sakuya.

Riku was queit for a long time. She hated to be proven wrong. Riku sat down in the quietness of her mind, and looked down into the darkness. 'Riku, If you want, I'll be in control for the day, and if things get to dangerous, then I'll let you take over, or I'll fly away, ok?' asked Sakuya.

Riku did nothing, but star into the darkness of her mind. 'Riku, you said it would be painful to see Daisuke today right? Well if I'm in control you wont have to. And this way, with you in my head, I can act like you without making a single mistake. So what do you say Riku? Can I?'

Riku lifted her head and nodded. Just as she nodded, Riku snapped back to reality. The second she took her breath in, she felt herself dissolving back into her mind, and Sakuya taking control of her body.

Later at school… 

Sakuya quickly walked up the stairs and into the classroom. "Hi Dai-kun!" she smiled when she but her stuff in her desk and walked over to Daisuke. Daisuke's seat was in the second row on the right. His mom requested him to sit there incase he 'had to go to the bathroom' (but it's if he transform's during class he can rush to the bathroom).

Daisuke's heat began to race the moment he saw her. Sakuya could feel his tempature rising and just went to Riku's desk, took out a piece of paper scribbled on it, sealed it with a gray wing sticker, and gave it to Daisuke.

Daisuke quickly opened it and read what it said. The note read:

I'll be waiting for you on the Shinjuco apartment's roof at 12.

Daisuke quickly looked up. He knew that that was not Riku, but Sakuya controlling Riku's body.

After school… 

Daisuke started walking home, his head down, lost in thoughts with Dark. 'That was unusual for Sakuya to do that.' Said Dark. Daisuke and him were siting down on the darkness of Daisuke's mind, looking up at a sky of nothing.

'Tell me about it, you weren't the one who had to see it.' Said Daisuke in a 'duh' voice. 'I was watching it you idiot, I see everything you see, hear and think Daisuke.' Dark was annoyed by Daisuke's stupidity.

'Any way, Dark. You've been living in Japan for year's right? Do you know where the Shinjuco Apartments are?' asked Daisuke. Dark's annoyed face turned to a frown as he bent his and said no.

'But,' he said looking up. 'I remember the park where we fought was the shinjuco park! It should be there so I do know where the general location is.'

'That's good! Most likely mom left a note for the police tonight so we can do it on our way home.' Added Daisuke.

'Okay, here is the plan. We go steal this thing, take the thing home. Pretend to go to sleep, sneak out, and meet Sakuya and Riku.' Finished Dark

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Said Daisuke.

Later that night… 

"Inspector Sahara sir! He got away!" Yelled the tense guard. "What? How" He yelled back. "We don' know sir! None of our alarms were tripped and the same goes for the traps. We just turned around and it was gone." Said another guard racing to him. "Grrrr… I'll get you DARK!" Screamed the Inspector.

The guard's searched all around the grounds of the recently robed museum. The only thing they didn't know was that Dark was long gone and was safely landing on the roof of the Niwa house. With great ease he unlocked Daisuke's window and entered the room.

"Emiko I'm home form work." He yelled. It a matter of seconds To-to was in the room, took the new object Dark stole and racing out of the room.

Dark looked at the picture of Riku and before you know, Dark no longer was standing the room, but instead was Daisuke. Daisuke quickly got the remander of his homework done and went out into the kitchen to finish his dinner of rice, chicken, shrimp, peas, and wantons.

"So how was the steal Daisuke?" asked Emiko. "Oh…" began Daisuke, who swallowed the piece of shrimp he was eating, but down his chopsticks, and continued "It went well, another easily won prize." He said.

"That's good." She said.

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired." Daisuke said with a fake yawn.

"Well, ok. But no talking to Riku at 1:o1 in the morning on the phone." She said shaking a finger at Daisuke.

"Don't worry mom." Said Daisuke. Daisuke turned to go to his room.

"I wont me on the phone." Daisuke smirked when he was out of ear shot of Emiko.

Two hour's later… 

Dark woke Daisuke up to the darkness of his mind. 'Daisuke It's 11:49, we need to go now if you are going to see Sakuya and Riku.' Said Dark, shaking Daisuke to get up.

Daisuke woke up in reality and got out of bed. As quietly as he could he got changed into a normal T –Shirt, a pair of long shorts and His and Dark's favorite pair of black skate shoes.

Daisuke looked in his mirror, just to make sure Dark was okay with his attire. The mirror was on with magical properties like all the other's Dark had stolen. This was the most recent one. Who ever looked in the mirror could see there other self, it was especially made for the Niwa family.

When Daisuke looked in the mirror, he saw Dark. Dark moved around in the mirror, checking out what Daisuke had picked out.

"Well, I guess it's ok." Dark whispered.

"Ok the let's go." Daisuke whispered back.

Daisuke looked at the picture of Riku had hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. Warmth filled the room as Daisuke dissolved into his mind and Dark take control of his body. Wiz awoke from the heat that engulfed the room.

"Kyuuuuuuu…" Groamed Wiz. When he fluttered his eyes open, he awoke to the miscivious grin of Dark. Wiz, being with Dark for hundreds of years, he knew what he was not going to enjoy something when Dark grinned like that. He tried to scurry away, but he was to late, for Dark had him by the collar.

"Wiz, I know you're tired but I need you to be my wings for the night." Said Dark, whipping the smile of his face and looking at Wiz very seriously. Wiz quickly stopped squirming and looked at Dark. Wiz nooded after a few minutes of staring at Dark, wondering if he was serious.

"Wiz remember all those years ago we meet a person that was a part of someones DNA like me and Krad?"

"Kyu!"

"Well that same girl has shown up again. You remember how much you loved staying with her gray rabbit, Momo?"

Kyu Kyu!"

"So you will?"

Wiz nodded and soon Dark was in the air, flying to his target. The city was beautiful, a mural of lights and colors. In one area, were spotlights from where Dark had last stole a artifact from. Dark tried hard to avoid this.

'Dark look down there.' Said Daisuke.

Dark quickly looked down to see the destroyed jungle gym that Krad and Dark both equally helped kill.

"We must be getting clo…Ah what is that?" Dark asked shielding his eyes. Daisuke looked at it. It was some sort of light that was shinning in there eyes.

'What do you think it is?' asked Dark. He knew that Daisuke would be able to see it.

'Some sort of light. It's reflecting off of the spotlights.' Explained Daisuke.

'Hey! You don't think…' Began Dark.

'Has to be. Let's go.' Intrupted Daisuke.

Dark speeded to the area where the light was shining in his eyes.

'Don't follow the lights.' Kidded Dark in a golum voice.

As Dark flew closer and closer to the blinding light, the strange figure became more and more clear. It was indeed Sakuya. She had a mirror with her which she reflected the lights from the spotlight onto Dark.

When she realized that she had Dark's attention, she lowered the light so it was not blinding Dark.

She was sitting on the edge of the building, feet hanging over the side. She was wearing a white top (sleeveless with a collar of course), black baggy pants, and black and white converses. When she saw that Dark was coming in at a high-speed landing, she quickly got up and moved to the side.

Dark expertly got into a position to land, and landed with excellent grace.

When Dark landed, Wiz retransformed and was now siteing on his shoulder. Sakuya walked over to Dark and started petting Wiz.

"Hey Wizzy. Haven' see you in ages." She said.

"Kyuuuuu" Wiz said back.

Dark realized that there was a furry thing on Sakuya's shoulder too. Unlike the snow white fur of Wiz, this furry creature had gray, smooth fur. Wiz looked quriously at it. When Sakuya noticed Wiz staring at it, she took Wiz off of Dark's shoulder and set him on the roof. Then, she bent down and took the strange object of her shoulder. Dark realized it was another rabbit like Wiz.

"Here Momo, you get to spend some time with Wiz tonight." Smiled Sakuya.

"Kyaaaaaa" Screacked Momo. Sakuya watched as Mom and Wiz went skipping of to the corner of the roof, with hearts over there heads.

Dark and Sakuya enjoyed a good laugh at this, before they themselves headed to the other side of the roof to talk.

"So, um… how's Daisuke?" started Sakuya.

"Um, he's great. How's Rikku?" blushed Dark.

In Sakuya and Riku's mind…

'Quick! Here's your chance Sakuya! You love Dark? Well knows your chance to kiss him for the first time! Go for it for crying out loud!' said Riku to Sakuya.

'Not yet Riku, I'm a little nervous.' She confessed.

'So? Your never going to do it unless you do It now!' Riku said back.

Back in Daisuke's and Dark's mind…

'I, I want to ask, but I can't." Dark admitted to Daisuke. Daisuke was a very surprised at what Dark had said. 'Sense when do you get nervous? Your Dark Mousy for goodness sakes! Phantom Theives don't get nervous.' Encouraged Daisuke.

Dark blushed again. It was enough to make Daisuke want a camera right then.

'Dark just ask her already and get it over with.' Said Daisuke. Right then, Daisuke was annoyed by Dark's nervousness.

Back in reality…

"Sakuya!" Said Dark. "I want to ask you. Do you… Do you, um…" Dark looked at his feet. "Do you love me?" he blurted out.

Sakuya gasped, and so did Riku. Riku never thought Dark was so sweet. She could sense that Dark was nervous, but she didn't know what.

"I…I…I…I…" began Sakuya "I do." She finished.

Dark and Daisuke sighed. Out of everyone, Dark and Sakuya were most happy of all. 'Congradulations Dark on getting laid.' Said Daisuke, smileing. But Dark didn't smile back.

For a long time, Dark and Sakuya talked. They talked about everthing from the stuff Dark stole to there favorite colors. They talked so long, in what seemed to be 30 minutes passed 5 short hours.

Dark put a hand around Sakuya's neck. "Sakuya, what would you say, if I love you."

Sakuya smirked "I would say I love you too."

"Then I love you Sakuya." Said Dark.

"I love you too." Said Sakuya.

Dark leaned closer and then, drifted into him mind.

'Daisuke. Wake up!' yelled Dark, shakeing Daisuke in an attempt to wake him up.

'Mmmm. Five more minutes mom.' Said Daisuke rolling over.

'Daisuke, please get up. It's important.' Daisuke quickly got up. He knew that when Dark said it's important, it is.

'Dark-kun, what's the matter?' asked Daisuke, when he saw the serious look on Dark's face.

'Daisuke. I'm sad. Riku knows about us, about me being in you and she excepts it.' Said Dark, sadly.

Daisuke was in shock. He knew the day would come when Dark would leave, he just didn't think it would come so soon. Daisuke looked down into the darkness.

'I only have a few hour's, before I have to leave.' Cried Dark.

Daisuke, seeing the look on Dark's face began to cry as well.

'Daisuke,' said Dark. Daisuke quicly looked up, tears streaming down his face.

Dark fought his tears and managed to bring a smile on his face.

'Have lots of children. I would prefere it if you would have boys.' Said Dark.

Daisuke leaped into Darks arms and hugged hi for a long time. 'I swear it on the name of the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy.' Cried Daisuke.

'Daisuke, let me take control one last time.' Said Dark, brushing tears out of his eyes.

'Of course.' Answered Daisuke.

Dark and Daisuke hugged one last time, and Dark faded form Daisuke's site. 'I swear…' repeated Daisuke.

Dark awoke, Sakuya in his lap. He looked at the sky. It was still Dark, but Dark could tell that in a few minutes the sun would rise.

Dark looked down in his lap to see Sakuya. He shock her a few times to get her to wake up. After a long time, Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dark-kun? What's wrong." Asked Sakuya.

"Sakuya, Riku knows about me inside Daisuke right?" asked Dark

"Yes," said Sakuya in a confussed voice.

"And she is ok with it right?" Dark asked again

"Yeah… wait!" Sakuya finally got the message.

Soon, she was crying giant tears. Dark lefted her head. He could see the sun was coming up. He felt the warmth of it and a sweat bullet fell down his head.

" I don't want you to be her alone." Said Dark.

"I love you." He said, on the edge of crying. The in one swift move he hugged her.

"I love you too Dark." She said.

Just as she said this, Sakuya no longer stood in his presense, but Riku.

She blushed at the site of him.

"I will definently be seeing you again." He smirked, still fighting back the tears.

He moved in for a long kiss. Just seconds before his lips touched hers, he turned into Daisuke. Before Daisuke could miss, he was kissing Riku. It was about 10 minutes till the kiss ended.

When it was over, they both felt, drained. Daisuke tried to talk to Dark and Riku tried to talk to Sakuya, but neither one was able to talk to them. They felt alone, they felt hallow.

That day was a Saterday, so there was no school. Daisuke and Riku's lives seemed to be shattered.

Riku and Daisuke both picked up Momo and Wiz and walked to there homes.

'It can't be true.' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke went home. And slept. The shock had also drained him of his energy.

When Daisuke woke up, Dark's absence was still there. He couldn't stop thinking about last night.

'I think I should change first, this clothes are all smelly.' The thought. When he didn't like what reality faced him, he would always do something else to get his min off it. He went to his closet. When he opened his door, he bursted out crying.

On the rack, were Dark's costumes he wore when he went to steal something. An hour passed.

"Oh for the love of god Daisuke, quiet your moaning." Said To-to, who was standing in the doorway, sakeing her head in disguess.

"Go away To-to. You don't know how I feel." Shouted Daisuke.

"Oh my god, suck it up Daisuke. He isn't gone for good." She yelled back.

Daisuke looked up to see To-to who had a little bit of rage in her eyes.

"Daisuke, Dark is in your DNA remember. When you have kid's, you'll see him again guarantee it." She shouted.

Daisuke whipped more tears away, and looked down. Suddenly, there was a hand in his face. He looked up to see To-to, holding out a hand to help him up.

Daisuke smiled and took her hand to help himself get up.

20 years later…

Daisuke heard a two screams coming form the floor above. A second later, Daisuke's son Daiki and his Daughter Kiry were running at top speed down the stairs.

"Dad! What's happening to up?" asked Daiki. Daisuke just smiled. Daiki now had purple hair instead of red, and violet eyes instead of red. He looked at Kiry. She had long, black hair and blue eyes instead of her brown hair and brown eyes.

Just then Riku walked into the room, she was cleaning, a knife which she had used to make dinner. When she got into the room, she to smiled. She put the knife down and tied her long, light brown hair in a pony tail.

"Well, I guess you guys should know…" began Daisuke. He had waited for this moment for 20 years. After about 5 minutes, Daisuke was taking everyone into his room, going into his closet, and takeing out a extremely large box.

When he opened it, there were hundreds of clothing items for both Dark and Sakuya.

When Daiki and Kiry had picked what they were going to wear, Momo and Wiz hopped on there shoulders and the legendary Phantom Thief Dark and the Dusk Angel Sakuya flew off into the night.

As Daisuke and Riku watched, Daisuke smiled.

"I guess Dark was right," said Riku.

"I guess are going to see Dark and Sakuya again." She said.

The End


End file.
